Kalivny
"I've never met such a bunch of depressing people in my entire life." ''-Pancan Bookbinder, Grand Master of Leijrock'' Kalivny The Collectivist State of Kalivny, or Kalivny for short, is an isolated nation north of Orbes Trarin that produces 40% of Orbes Trarin's minerals and metals. History Kalivny has always been an isolated nation and still is up to this day, the only relations they have been maintaining throughout the ages is with The Fara Empire. Before that, Kalivny was an arctic wasteland, dotted with small chiefdoms and kingdoms, trying to rule over one another by a grand scheme of constant wars between the warring factions, which all had different beliefs and Gods to fight for, while their culture was all the same, this resulted in a series of civil wars, nearly killing the whole Kalivnye culture, until one powerful faction from the far north, The State of Krovgard, conquered all nearby chiefdoms, kingdoms and factions in swift succession during the Great Conquest of Krovgard, until all of Kalivny itself was united under one banner, the council of Krovgard promised to never let this bloodshed happen again, and thereby outlawed any belief or religion that could stir an uprising against Kalivny and its people, instead, the council tried to make the people realize what they did to their ancestors and family by fighting each other fruitlessly for years, and thus every year, on the day Kalivny was formed, a national day of mourning is in place to mourn those who lost their lives in this effortless conflict, and more to come in the future. External Politics Kalivny tries to maintain neutral relations with most countries, but they seem to think highly of the Fara Empire. They do have a small border conflict with the Fara empire in their most northern island, but after centuries of fighting they decided to split the island. Internal Politics The Collectivist State of Kalivny is completely governed and monitored by "The Council", a group of individuals that have been selected by the people of Kalivny respectfully for their own office, according to their profession, let that be Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Defence, Economics, or Industry as examples, every business, plot of land or object that is artificially made within Kalivny's border is owned by The State, which regulates all on a grand scale of planned schedules. …Although, that was the idea, the people used to vote for the candidates that, one day would become The Council, but after growing more corrupt over the decades and briberies, assassination of candidates, and self-enrichment, The Council is now a mere shadow of its former self. Few people know who actually runs this country, but it is known that it is a small group of Kalivnye who have total power and control over Kalivny. Economy Most of Kalivny's economy is based on industrial means, mostly mining minerals and metals from the mountains that heavily dot the landscape, and using them to craft tools, weapons, armour, construction components, siege equipment and more, the income from said industry also compensates for the costs of importing goods, the greatest being food from The Fara Empire. Social Classes The Council The leaders of the country, "elected" by the people. The Enforcers Town Garrison who enforce the will of The Council, they are the police, judge, and executioner. The Army Professional trained soldiers that fight in armies to defend Kalivny from internal and foreign threats. The People The ones who produce all the goods necessary to provide all of Kalivny. Warfare Land Forces Armed Citizenry (Mob) These are the conscripts forcibly drafted to fight when times of war are upon the country that are in the enemy's favour, they are poorly trained and equipped. The Army These are the professionally paid soldiers and the backbone of the Army of Kalivny, well-trained and well-equipped, they have sworn an oath to The Council that they will fulfil their duties as protectors of Kalivny. Kalilsk's Marskmen These troops are a detachment of The Army that use ranged attacks with short ice spikes and ice balls fired from a handheld, tube-like contraption to hit enemy targets at an incredible speed, under command of Völmar Kalilsk. Coldsteel Guardians These are the finest elite infantrymen available in all of Kalivny, first born and raised solely to follow in their father's footsteps as Coldsteel Guardians, they get trained personally in the arts of war, equipped with special insulating Gyskr wool, covered over a layer of padded Gyskr leather and on top fully plated Naverdyenskium armour, along with a multilayer interlocking Naverdyenskium pavise shield that is fixated on the lower arm, Naverdyenskium double-bladed Halberd and Naverdyenskium short sword with a hand guard and heavy pummel on the handle, Coldsteel Guardians only answer to The Council and Company Captain, defending The Council. Sea Wooden Boats Your usual armoured transport ships. Air Kalivny's air is too cold to be used for aerial combat (-137°C) Covert The Zadral Widows These are specialised infiltrators and assassins that are tasked for specialised missions such as stealing costly information, killing important figureheads and infiltrating important locations or even factions to destroy the organised structure within that hail from the Zadral District in Neyevka, mostly known as a rural place where poverty reigns supreme and crime is frequent, because of Neyevka’s industrial history Zadral used to be a waste dump, full of toxic material and unwanted minerals, those who couldn't afford to live in modesty moved to Zadral to rebuild from the wastes that now is Zadral. Slums at best dot the landscape inhabited by rejects, orphans and the damned, left unsupervised by The Enforcers, Zadral became a lawless land, more or less controlled by those who stood the test of time by scavenging for food outside the Zadral District, without getting caught by The Enforcers, that would most definitely execute anyone coming from the Zadral District. This however makes it a perfect place for (forcibly) recruiting those who outlasted or even killed Enforcers without a trace, so yearly sweeps in the Zadral District are not uncommon, those who get caught will be executed for their crimes, however, those who escape are scattered across Neyevka, The Enforcers are ordered to capture the females that escaped instead of killing them, males get killed either way, in Kalivny culture, a man should be strong and vigilant, not stealthy and cunning, they're a disgrace. This period of “capturing” mostly takes two months before they're to be killed on sight again, those who get captured get a chance to live by coming to The Council's service, being trained in the art of stealth, deception (camouflage), other foreign languages and customs, and cunning, those who refuse will be training material for the Coldsteel Guardians, and will fight to the death until they're all eliminated, so far, none has lived to tell the tale. The reason being why they're called “Widows” is probably because they've seen their man or loved ones killed by The Enforcers, no one dared to ask one, but their faces display a gruesome story. Because of this, it isn’t unusual for a Widow to desert after a while, even though there is always a Watchman (a specialised soldier trained to stop deserting Widows) that tries to capture the desertion. Aether Black Shadow Programme (BSP)